


Pick Me Up

by AiyaWorth



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheese, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyaWorth/pseuds/AiyaWorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Cisco hit on Hartley and one time Hartley interrupted Cisco's pick-up line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while I was going to sleep.

1

"Are you cheese? Cause you look Gouda."

That was the first thing Cisco said to Hartley today. Hartley looked towards Cisco and saw him sitting on his worktable. He raised an eyebrow at Cisco. It gets returned with a smirk.

"You didn't answer me Hart. Are you cheese? Cause you look Gouda." 

Hartley rolled his eyes and looked at Cisco. "That was the cheesiest pick up line I've ever heard. Now get out of hear." 

Cisco grinned, got up and walked to the door. When Cisco finally left the room, Harley let out a sigh of relief.

Hartley grinned, shook his head and started his work.

2

This time Hartley was working with Cisco on a project. It was silent between the two.

"Hey Hartley!" Hartley looked at him. "Are you the Devil? Because you're hot as hell and make me want to sin."

Hartley rolled his eyes. "Where do you get this pick up lines?"

"My friend Marie. She has many pick up lines like that. Most of them are fandom related. Shes a big fan of the Percy Jackson series."

"How old is she?" The reply came fast. "She's 16." Raised eyebrow from Hartley.

"She's gay. And she has a girlfriend. Her names Phallon. They are like little sisters to me."

3

"I'm a child of Hermes. I ship things. But I ship us the most."

"Percy Jackson pick up line? You get that from Marie?" A grininng Cisco answers "You know it."

"These pick up lines are horrible."

"I think they are great. And so do you because you are commenting on them. And the first one you said it was the cheesiest one you've ever heard. You never said it was horrible." Cisco retorted.

Hartley grinned "You're right."

4

Are you Kronos? Cause time stop-" "Cisco shut up. You don't need to use pick up lines to get me to like you."

Cisco eyes light up and he grins. "Oh. What do I need to do to get me to like you." Cisco says in a flirty voice.

Hartley slowly walks to Cisco and grabs his face. "Just shut up and kiss me." Cisco grins and connects his mouth with Hartley's mouth.

The kiss is what they both hoped for. It was everything they wished for.

They separated and grinned at each other. "So Hart. How long have you liked me?" Cisco said smugly.

"You little shit. I've liked you since you walked into Star Labs wearing the 'Keep Calm Han Shot first' shirt and a pony tail."

Cisco grinned and kissed Hartley again.

End

**Author's Note:**

> The pickup lines are really cheesy and stupid. Barr with me though.


End file.
